


Agnosco vestigia flammae

by bardsknight



Category: Dota 2, One Piece
Genre: F/M, altri pg che fanno piccole apparizioni, le spiegazioni scientifiche mi fanno un baffo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco cosa potrebbe succedere se, durante lo scontro a Banaro, Ace venisse spedito in un altro universo: precisamente, nell'universo del videogioco di DotA 2.<br/>Completamente crack, ovviamente. Ispirato dalla somiglianza (più o meno discutibile) tra i poteri di Lina e quelli di Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agnosco vestigia flammae

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even ppl. É un po' crackissima. Succede. I regret nothing.  
> Tutto è nato pensando che Ace e Lina sarebbero perfetti come bbfs.  
> C'è un po' di Batrider/Lina perchè sono i miei dotp, come si suol dire.  
> Buona lettura.

  


  
  
  
«Senti, ti sarei eternamente grato – d’accordo, forse no, ma comunque hai capito che intendo – se mi spiegassi in che situazione sono finito. Mi fido di te solo perché sembri la più propensa a parlare, qua dentro».

E poi quella donna _vola_! O meglio, galleggia a mezz’aria, ma comunque non è cosa da poco. Anzi, è piuttosto divertente a vedersi.

«Io mi fido di te solo perché sei un bel ragazzo» disse lei, facendogli un’occhiolino. Era chiaro che stesse scherzando, dal tono della voce (anche se non era molto chiaro su che cosa stesse scherzando). «Be’, sai, in questo posto ci sono molte creature che provengono da, chiamiamoli _mondi_ , da mondi diversi. Può essere che uno di questi mostri, cambiando piano di esistenza, abbia interferito con il tuo mondo e così tu saresti arrivato qui».

Lui la guardò con un’aria piuttosto perplessa.

«Per farla breve, non è colpa tua il fatto che tu sia qui» disse lei.

«Questo mi fa star meglio, ma non del tutto. Come torno da dove son venuto?».

«È una buona domanda, carino! Intanto dammi una mano a far fuori questo torrente incazzato!».

Si trattava di Morphling, ma questo lui non lo sapeva, ovviamente. E comunque, nessuno poteva dargli ordini! 

Anche se, in linea teorica, in due sarebbero riusciti a trasformare l’ambiente umido in una bella sauna. Pure questo, be’, lui non lo sapeva – o meglio, non sapeva che quella donna lì potesse richiamare le fiamme con estrema facilità.

Lina gli fece un altro occhiolino. «So che a persone come te non piacciono gli ordini. Il fuoco è un ottimo servitore, ma una signora molto severa, o no?» allora Ace sentì distintamente che dalle braccia di quella donna risaliva del sangue bollente che, vorticando, diventava fiamma. «Non amo dare ordini. Ma i cavalieri aiutano le signore, o no?!».

Era una donna molto divertente: aveva una bella voce e gesticolava parecchio. Aveva perfino degli strani tatuaggi sul viso – forse erano più delle linee di colore come quelle che lui e Rufy si disegnavano in faccia giocando agli indiani.

Lina soffiava fuoco dalla bocca: dei draghi di fuoco che sputavano fuoco, sul serio, Ace doveva ancora vederli. Era _molto_ divertente!

Ma la parte migliore fu quando la donna che galleggiava per aria si arrabbiò a tal punto con il mostro-torrente (questo era Morphling per lui) che i suoi capelli presero fuoco. Quello – quello! – era davvero divertente! Anche un po’ spaventoso, ma — molto divertente. Vacanze così non capitano tutti i giorni.

«Dimenticavo!» disse la donna, congiungendo le mani. L’aria attorno a lei divenne bollente e cominciò a tremolare per le alte temperature. «Mi chiamo Lina!».

«Sono Ace!».

Se Lina fosse stata da sola, per Morphling non sarebbe stato un problema eliminarla dai giochi. Ma lei non era sola, e per di più quel nuovo arrivato aveva dei poteri simili a Lina. Morphling non lo sapeva: ecco perché finì in una grande nuvola di vapore davanti agli occhi dei due manipolatori del fuoco.

«Ah, amo la sauna!» disse Lina, ridendo. La sua risata assomigliava un pochino al crepitare delle fiammelle nel camino.

Ace sorrise. «Sei una persona interessante, tu. Non sapevo che dalle tue parti ci fossero draghi di fuoco!».

«Artistici, vero? Ma ora veniamo a te. Dobbiamo trovare il modo di farti tornare a casa di fretta, o no? Forse Puck, o Oracle, ne san qualcosa, ma sinceramente – non sono personaggi amichevoli. Ma cosa–?».

Ace si era addormentato lì dove prima era in piedi.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
Ace sentì un _Finalmente!_ da qualcuno lì vicino.

«Sai, i ragazzi carini non dovrebbero mai addormentarsi in luoghi come questi! Ci sono personaggi strani, da queste parti. Molto strani. Sono normale io che vado in giro come un accendino in mezzo a un campo di sterpaglie.».

«Parli sempre così tanto?» disse Ace, sbadigliando. Si era tirato su seduto.

«Mi sfogo adesso, visto che prima ho dovuto risparmiare fiato per portarti qui. Lo sai che non è stato facile, anche se ho potuto portarti coi miei draghi di fuoco? Ti è andata bene che siamo simili, noi due! Ti fosse capitata mia sorella saresti finito male» rispose Lina, sorridendo.

«Hai una sorella e non me lo dici?».

«Oh, ma lei è proprio il contrario di me. La conoscerai a breve: ormai è sera, i nostri torneranno alla base per la notte».

In effetti, il resto della truppa – come li chiamava Lina – arrivò poco tempo dopo. C’era anche sua sorella Rylai, sfatta dalla battaglia, che le si sedette di fianco: non così lontana da essere presa per una nemica, ma neanche vicina come si farebbe con una propria sorella.

«E questo chi sarebbe?» chiese Crystal Maiden, senza troppi preamboli.

«Una mia nuova fiamma,» disse Lina, ridacchiando, «l’ho trovato per strada mentre facevo una sauna con Morphling. Devi ammettere che raccogliere le cose per terra non è sempre una cattiva idea!».

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui Ace guardò prima una e poi l’altra donna.

«Sì, questa qua è mia sorella, bello. Rylai, Ace, Ace, Rylai. Il piacere è tutto mio».

Rylai guardò storto prima uno e poi l’altra. «Guarda che potrebbe essere un’idea dei Dire, quella di far entrare una spia nel nostro campo. Sei stata troppo impulsiva».

«Senti, sorella, mi ha aiutato a far fuori Morphling, secondo te non merita un minimo di fiducia? E poi lui è come me. So distinguere le fiamme amiche da quelle nemiche».

«Se finiamo male, la colpa sarà soltanto tua, Lina».

«Parla quella che non fa altro che rubare _last hit_ quando pensa che nessuno guardi!».

Sì, decisamente non andavano d’accordo. Lui e Rufy, tutto sommato, erano molto più, come dire, fraterni? E queste due erano sorelle di sangue, per la miseria!

«No, ok, belle, statemi a sentire: io in questo posto non ci sono venuto di mia volontà e vorrei tornare nel mio mondo il prima possibile».

Lina schioccò le dita e il suono fu quello di un fuocherello che scoppietta. «Dimenticavo! Vado a sentire Puck!».

Il che lasciò Ace e Rylai seduti attorno al fuoco. Crystal Maiden non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di parlare con Ace, e d’altro canto Ace non avrebbe saputo che cosa dirle.

Lina poteva essere la sua speranza di tornare a casa, quindi non voleva sprecare l’occasione.

«Non mi fido di te» disse Rylai, dopo un po’.

«Non ce ne sarà bisogno, spero. Vorrei tornare nel mio mondo il prima possibile».

«Com’è questo tuo mondo?».

Ace sorrise al pensiero di Rufy (che per Ace era un po’ tutto il mondo), ma subito dopo il suo viso divenne rigido. «É un bel mondo, tutto sommato. Ho un fratellino, laggiù. Ma quando sono finito qua, ero nel mezzo di una battaglia con un uomo che ha ucciso un mio grande amico e membro della mia ciurma».

«Cosa sei, un pirata?» chiese Crystal Maiden, pensando di risultare scontrosa, volendo essere scontrosa. Però Ace sorrise di nuovo e guardò la giovane.

«Sì! Sono un pirata. Non fare quella faccia, bella, solo uno come Smoker si sentirebbe offeso se chiamato pirata!» e ridacchiò, per conto proprio.

Rylai non rispose a quella che le era parsa una provocazione – ma Ace era sincero, davvero. Piuttosto, pensò di informarsi riguardo la situazione della battaglia in cui quel ragazzo si era trovato prima di finire sulla strada dei Radiant.

«Cosa è successo, in quella battaglia?».

Ace smise di sorridere. Mise le braccia conserte, incrociò le gambe e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Si sistemò più vicino al fuoco, da cui poteva trarre un po’ di tranquillità – lo aveva acceso prima Lina, ed era come sentire la sua voce divertente in sottofondo. «Quell’uomo con cui stavo combattendo ha un potere particolare: è come se creasse dei vortici di buio che risucchiano ogni mio attacco di fuoco».

Rylai non si mostrò sorpresa, ma quello che disse lo colpì. «Dev’essere come Enigma, allora».

«Un vostro alleato?».

«Macché. Quel bastardo ha già fatto fuori diversi dei nostri. Quando ci troviamo nel mezzo della battaglia, magari tutti vicini, Enigma salta tra noi e crea una sfera nera che si mangia qualsiasi cosa. Terreno, animali, uomini» Rylai alzò la testa e guardò il cielo, con un sorriso amaro sul bel viso bianco. «Lina, una volta, l’ha quasi ucciso. Peccato che non ci sia riuscita».

Ora aveva la completa attenzione di Ace. «Come ha fatto a colpirlo?» le chiese.

Rylai schioccò la lingua. Evidentemente, non amava tessere lodi della sorella. «Conosce una tecnica che, se controllata bene, scarica un fulmine di fuoco su un singolo avversario. Qualunque sia la spiegazione fisica dietro tutto questo, credo che il suo fuoco vada più veloce di quella sfera che distrugge tutto».

«Interessante. Le devo chiedere di insegnarmelo».

Crystal Maiden fece un cenno e dalla direzione che aveva indicato comparve Lina, seguita da – seguita da una specie di—farfalla? Qualcosa del genere, agli occhi di Ace. Possibile che fossero tutti così interessanti, questi eroi?

Dietro di loro veniva un altro strano personaggio, con tanto di sfere dorate che gli roteavano attorno alla testa. Ok, forse lui non era nella posizione di giudicare, ma in ogni caso, _ragazzi, questo posto è pieno di sorprese_.

«Lui è Ace,» ripetè Lina, lanciando un occhiolino al suddetto (che le rispose con un altro occhiolino), «loro, Puck, Oracle.»

«Abbiamo studiato la tua situazione» disse Puck «e crediamo di sapere come riportarti a casa, ma non sarà piacevole».

Ace evitò di pensare che non aveva capito se si trattasse di un maschio o di una femmina. Quella farfalla aveva una voce strana (come altri là dentro, da quello che aveva sentito. Non doveva neanche più stupirsi, in realtà). «Lo immaginavo. Non importa. Ma prima di tornare a casa, devo imparare una cosa» si girò verso Lina «ho bisogno che tu mi insegni quella mossa che hai usato contro—come si chiamava? Dilemma?».

«Enigma» lo corresse Crystal Maiden.

«Oh, quella. _Quella_ è forte. Sei sicuro di poter reggere l’emozione di impararla?».

«Qualsiasi cosa».

«Questo è lo spirito giusto, carino. Allora andiamo, che ti spiego. La proveremo stasera su qualche albero, e domani su Enigma stesso. Dopotutto, lui è la chiave per farti tornare a casa» Lina gli tese una mano infuocata e Ace accettò di farsi condurre nella boscaglia per l’allenamento.

«Ci possiamo fidare?» chiese Puck.

«Per me, no» rispose Rylai.

«Tornerà a casa, ma non so se sopravviverà a lungo, una volta tornato. É fuori dalla mia vista» aggiunse Oracle. Forse non era davvero fuori dalla sua vista, ma gli altri due gli concessero il beneficio del dubbio – e poi, Rylai non voleva saperne più nulla.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
«Bene, carino, ti spiego. Ti ricordi come ho fatto fuori il torrente, questo pomeriggio?».

«Come _abbiamo_ fatto fuori il torrente».

Lina rise. «Va bene, ma l’avrei fatto evaporare anche da sola».

«Questa è una bugia bella e buona».

«Come me. Bella e buona» Lina doveva avere sempre l’ultima parola. «Ora, ascoltami bene: è una tecnica che ho inventato un po’ di tempo fa per fare fuori chi si avvicinava troppo e non era benvenuto».

«Come si dice, bruciali fino alle ceneri e poi brucia le ceneri».

Lina rise ancora e avvicinò le mani davanti a sé. «Tutto sta nel concentrare l’energia in un singolo punto e poi scatenarla. É abbastanza semplice da capire, ma l’energia che ci vuole—è una tonnellata. Di più di una tonnellata. É tutta la tua energia, quella del sole, delle stelle, e anche della tua incazzatura. Più sei arrabbiato e più hai controllo, più fa male. Quando ho colpito Enigma ero troppo arrabbiata e non avevo tenuto sotto controllo la furia. Se mi fossi concentrata di più, ora sarebbe morto».

«E io non tornerei a casa. Quindi, grazie, bella, per non averlo fatto fuori troppo presto».

«Sei proprio un cavaliere a farmi sentire sollevata quando ho una colpa. Ti ringrazio per il tentativo. Ti faccio sentire cosa devi sentire: dammi le mani».

Ace le sorrise e tese davanti a sè le proprie mani, lasciandole morbide perché Lina le potesse muovere come fosse opportuno. Lina capì e le prese tra le proprie, rivolgendo i palmi in avanti, inclinati, in modo tale che la forma delle mani imposte ricordasse un triangolo. Poi gli lasciò andare le mani e si posizionò al suo fianco.

«In quella maniera io mi trovo comoda. In realtà, penso che la posizione delle mani sia più o meno a piacimento, ma visto che sono la tua insegnante, faremo come dico io» stando ancora al suo fianco, appoggiò di nuovo le proprie mani su quelle di Ace. Poi cominciò a far fluire la propria energia tra le mani.

_Si sente_ , pensò Ace. _Si sente il fuoco che parte dal cuore e arriva fino alle arterie e ai capillari di tutto il corpo. Non è una sensazione strana in sè: lo è perché arriva dal corpo di un altro, e io l’ho sempre sentito solo attraverso di me. D’altronde, trovare un altro frutto Foco Foco è impossibile._

«Ci sei?».

«Sì».

«Va bene. Questa dovrebbe essere la sensazione normale di quando usi il tuo potere, o mi sbaglio?».

«Non sbagli».

«Adesso vediamo come si mette il turbo».

Se Ace avesse potuto sentirsi come lo Striker quando lui aumentava l’energia delle fiamme, ecco, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito così. Non era solo fuoco interno: era come attingerlo dall’ambiente esterno attraverso la pelle, come un anfibio con la traspirazione epidermica, come prendere una stella dal cielo e tenerla tra le mani e nel frattempo sentirla ruotare a velocità spaventose, che farebbero scintillare anche il materiale ignifugo per eccellenza; come avere in mano una sfera di calore e gravità che vorrebbe inghiottire quello che c’è attorno.

«Ok, hai una sfera di fuoco in mano. Chiamiamola sfera di fuoco per farla semplice. Ora, va concentrata in un punto. Sai che un punto non è in tre dimensioni, vero? Lunghezza, altezza, profondità? É questo il problema di questa mossa. É come—non mi viene in mente un paragone. Facciamo senza» Lina sbuffò per la fatica e i suoi capelli presero fuoco.

Era come cercare di infilare una pallina di gomma dentro a un recipiente di vetro fatto apposta per contenere un foglio sottilissimo: impossibile farcela stare senza rompere il contenitore. Eppure la sfera veniva compressa, piano, perché Ace capisse come fare, fino a ridurla a un puntino tra le dita, come—un punto alla fine di una frase.

«Ci siamo. Ora devi scatenarla. Ovviamente è la parte più divertente».

Entrambi risero nonostante lo sforzo.

«Come una scarica, carino. Contro quell’albero. Treant ci ucciderà, ma tanto è lento a camminare».

Avere tra le mani una quantità di energia spropositata dava una certa soddisfazione e un certo calore. Era una bella sensazione, come se si fosse buttato nella lava – o direttamente nel magma – e fosse sopravvissuto, e potesse nuotarci come nell’acqua.

(Non che lui potesse nuotare nell’acqua, ad ogni buon conto – ma per quello che ne ricorda, nuotare non è così male.)

Ai suoi occhi fu come vedere un fulmine squarciare un albero a metà. Dalle sue mani scaturì un raggio di luce (di fuoco!) tale da bucare il cuore di un albero, come un proiettile buca il cuore di un uomo.

Dal campo dei Radiant, Rylai udì il rombo di un tuono e capì che erano già al lavoro.

«Va bene, bello? Tutto chiaro?».

«Sfavillante,» rispose Ace, con un bel sorriso sulle labbra. «Ma ho bisogno di pratica».

«Lo so. Visto che forza? In pratica, colpisci al cuore la tua vittima, e il colpo va più veloce di qualsiasi cosa che io abbia mai visto. Tutto il resto del mondo non viene colpito dalla scarica» Lina scosse la testa e i capelli tornarono ad essere rossi come le fiamme (non fiamme realmente, ecco). «Se hai bisogno di accendere, sai a chi chiedere, caro mio. Hai tutte le stelle del cielo da prendere».

«Se tutte le insegnanti fossero come te, le scuole sarebbero sovraffollate».

«Lo sai che mi piace il tuo flirtare senza pensieri, ma ti conviene cominciare a lavorare sulla tecnica, o io farò in tempo a fare fuori Enigma».

«Mi vuoi tenere tutto per te?».

Lina sorrise: era divertita dalle loro continue battute, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava, e non era per colpa di Ace. «Sarebbe divertente, ma poi chi li sente, i tuoi compagni?».

«Uhm? Cosa mi nascondi?».

«Tante cose, carino. Dov’è il divertimento, altrimenti?».

Ace le sorrise, dopo aver capito che Lina non avrebbe detto di più a riguardo. Forse, se fosse riuscito a imparare presto, lei gli avrebbe raccontato qualcosa di interessante: gli piaceva avere qualcuno che fosse sulla sua lunghezza d’onda, che sentisse le stesse sensazioni quando il fuoco cominciava a ribollirgli nelle vene, come una sorta di anima affine, da questo punto di vista.

Il suo obiettivo, però, era tornare a casa, e se nel frattempo avesse avuto l’occasione di imparare qualche buon trucchetto per eliminare Barbanera, tanto meglio.

_Devo prendere una stella_ , pensò Ace, _prenderla, metterla nelle mani, e poi comprimerla in un punto_.

Attingere alla natura era un primo passo, ma non fu troppo complicato: era più abituato ad utilizzare l’energia del proprio corpo, il fuoco nei polmoni, le ceneri sotto i piedi, però non era difficile raggiungere l’equilibrio con l’ambiente circostante per raccogliere energia.

«Ricordati che qui siamo in un luogo favorevole alla concentrazione di energia. Se ci trovassimo dalla parte dei Dire, probabilmente avresti più problemi. O forse, tu no, io sì. Ma tieni conto che, una volta tornato nel tuo mondo, le cose potrebbero non essere così semplici come qui».

Era come mettere le mani sotto una sorgente d’acqua: l’acqua gli scorreva fra le dita fino a che non ne poteva tenere altra, e allora se la portava al viso e se lo ripuliva dalla polvere. Ecco, era come tenere in mano dell’acqua, che cercava sempre di sfuggire, di scappare giù verso terra: forse, al ritorno nel suo mondo, sarebbe stato come tentare di tenere acqua tra le mani durante un terremoto, o usando il dorso delle mani invece dei palmi.

Lina annuì: dalle fessure tra le dita di Ace si intravedeva una luce tremolante. Il tremolio era dovuto alle altissime temperature a cui si stava sottoponendo (non era scontato resistere a quel calore: era come mettere a confronto il fuoco contro il magma). «Compressione, adesso».

Ace cercò di schiacciarla muovendo le mani per aiutarsi, ma il maggior sforzo era percettivo, non di materia. Non fisico, ma di sensazione, come quando utilizzava i propri poteri. Il sudore non aveva neanche il tempo di toccare terra: evaporava direttamente sulla sua pelle, dandogli un fastidio che non riusciva neanche a registrare. A cosa pensi, dopotutto, quando hai tra le mani una stella?

Quindi, il pensiero. _Pensa alla pallina di gomma e al vetro per il foglio—_

Gli venne in mente Rufy, e sorrise. Comprimere tutta quell’energia in un punto fu più facile dal momento in cui pensò al suo fratellino.

«Ti stai divertendo, eh? Stai andando bene».

«É solo un aiutino che mi son ricordato di sfruttare» rispose Ace, felice, accalorato ma felice. Ricordare Rufy era sempre un toccasana. «Quale albero?».

Lina indicò un pino.

Ace alzò le braccia per mirare al cuore dell’albero, poi lasciò che l’energia fluisse lontano da lui, in uno scoppio e schiocco di tuono. Dovette fare un passo indietro per evitare di finire a terra a causa del rinculo. Si ripulì la fronte dal sudore (che finalmente sentì sulla pelle), mentre Lina svolazzava fino al povero pino squarciato a metà.

«Non è male» commentò, annusando l’aria. Evidentemente, l’odore di bruciato le piaceva. «Ma ci metti troppo tempo nella preparazione. I tuoi avversari non aspettano che tu li uccida, per farti fuori. Con un po’ di allenamento ce la farai».

«Ehi, sono solo agli inizi. _Non bruciare le tappe!_ ».

Si guardarono e risero.

«Su, prova di nuovo, a costo di tirare giù tutte le stelle che ci sono. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere».

Ace si risistemò in posizione. Parlare durante l’allenamento, almeno nel primo passaggio della tecnica, poteva essere un buon modo per automatizzare il processo. «Non mi racconti qualcosa di te, intanto? Mi annoio a morte, altrimenti».

«Sei proprio terribile» disse Lina, pettinandosi i capelli con le dita. «Cosa vuoi sapere? Magari perché io e Rylai non andiamo d’accordo?».

«Magari che cos’è che ti fa sospirare, a parte me, ovviamente».

Lina arrossì e rise, ma non rispose subito. «Tu mi fai _esasperare_ , non sospirare! Ma no, è solo uno scemo che mi complica la vita. E non sei tu».

«Lo so, lo so, voglio solo essere un amico, il flirt senza pensieri vien bene perché siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Tu invece pensi troppo a questo qua. Aspetta—non mi dire! É di ghiaccio!» nel dirlo, Ace afferrò una stella e la coccolò tra le mani.

«Oh, no, _no_ , tutt’altro. É un piromane come me. Il problema è che sta dall’altra parte del fiume».

«Un nemico?».

«Già. In realtà, non ho un particolare motivo per cui combattere con i Radiant o i Dire, ma così è stato. Non ho persone da proteggere, visto che Rylai sa cavarsela da sola. Così, senza pensieri, sono entrata in questa guerra che non ha fatto altro che portarmi grane».

«Pensavi che una guerra non ti avrebbe lasciato cicatrici?».

«Pensavo che sarei riuscita a rimarginare le ferite con il mio fuoco interiore, se sai cosa intendo. Non sono una persona che ci pensa troppo. Però la situazione è cambiata, e io vorrei solo finirla qui, così, sai, per attaccare bottone. Finora ci siamo solo sfidati sul campo di battaglia. Sono brava a rompere il ghiaccio, ma non è facile farlo mentre si sta combattendo per tornare a casa vivi».

«Dirglielo non è tra le soluzioni?».

Stella, stellina, la notte si avvicina, la fiamma traballa—

«Ci ammazzerebbero. Forse mi fa venire ancora più voglia di provarci».

Rimasero in silenzio mentre Ace stringeva l’energia in un punto. Quando fu pronto, una frustata di energia abbattè un altro albero con uno schiocco assordante. Lo squarcio era netto e sottile, diritto al cuore del tronco.

«Oh! Sei diventato bravo!».

«So di avere un talento naturale con il fuoco» rispose Ace, e il suo viso pieno di lentiggini si illuminò. Aveva cominciato a pensare che avrebbe avuto qualche possibilità contro Barbanera. «Rimarrai qua a controllare che non faccia saltare per aria la foresta?».

«Perché no? Di dormire adesso non se ne parla, e poi—»

Avvertirono un movimento poco distante: un rumore di animale selvatico, o qualcosa del genere. 

«Vado io. Tu rimani qua. Se vedi fuoco, vai a chiamare Rylai e gli altri, intesi?».

E va bene essere cavalieri e far fare alle signore quello che vogliono, ma Ace non aveva granché voglia di perdere un’amica che aveva appena trovato. In più, rimanere da solo non era un’idea che gli piacesse molto: si trovava, dopotutto, in un mondo che non conosceva, senza la sicurezza di poter tornare nella propria dimensione, e l’unico aiuto che aveva ricevuto stava per andarsene chissà dove. Ace poteva anche scherzare sulla propria situazione, al momento, però non era nel posto in cui sarebbe dovuto essere, era preoccupato da quell’ambiente che non gli era familiare e che gli faceva venire una gran voglia di appiccare del fuoco, così, per sentirsi più a casa. Certo, scherzare era una buona soluzione, un buono scudo. Non sarebbe durato a lungo, ma per ventiquattr’ore poteva funzionare. 

Così non disse né sì né no a Lina, ma aspettò che la donna se ne fosse andata prima di scomparire anche lui tra le fronde degli alberi.

Il rumore continuava: adesso era il fruscio di un animale che cercava frutti sugli alberi. Ace seguì quella traccia, come sicuramente la stava seguendo Lina. Rimase nascosto dietro i tronchi degli alberi e dietro ai cespugli, e la situazione gli ricordò le avventure con Rufy e Sabo quando erano a Goa. Il pensiero gli fece tuffare il cuore (Sabo rimorso rimpianto ASCE—), si toccò il braccio sinistro, scrollò le spalle, poi si sporse poco poco fuori dal fogliame. C’era un sentierino stretto lì accanto, e sul margine del sentiero c’era—

Era un pipistrello, quello?!

Oddio. Era un pipistrello gigante e stava mangiando della frutta ancora appesa a un albero.

Era un pipistrello... ed era _bellissimo_!

Combattè contro l’impulso (che doveva essere di famiglia) di correre e abbracciarlo e salire sul suo dorso per volare in giro. Perché non era un pipistrellino, ma un animale davvero enorme, abbastanza grande perché venisse cavalcato, quantomeno.

Solo dopo aver ammirato la bellissima bestia che addentava un grosso frutto Ace si accorse delle due figure che stavano discutendo.

«Ti ho detto che i frutti da queste parti le piacciono di più!».

«E io ti ho detto che non puoi pensare di stare dalla nostra parte del fiume e passarla liscia!».

«Senti, carina, se lei vuole la sua frutta preferita, io la porto dove vuole. La porterei fino al limite della vostra Fontana!».

«Come faccio a sapere che non sei in missione?».

«Ti devi fidare. Ne sei capace?».

Ecco, era quello, evidentemente, il piromane di cui Lina parlava. Ace lo aveva capito quando Lina aveva fatto schioccare le dita per nascondere l’imbarazzo dietro l’indisponenza.

«Non lo so» aveva risposto Lina, incrociando le braccia. Sapeva essere una grande attrice, quando voleva.

«Non ti far pregare, carina!».

Il pipistrello gigante, nel frattempo, mangiava senza nessuna preoccupazione. Si sa che gli animali sanno percepire la paura e averne paura a loro volta: ma se quel topo volante (o volpe volante, ma le parole gli si ingarbugliavano sulla lingua, quindi vada per topo) non si curava di aver davanti una nemica, allora davvero non c’era bisogno di temere per la vita di Lina.

Ridacchiando, Ace tornò nella radura per allenarsi, lasciando ai loro discorsi i due piccioncini (pff!). O qualunque cosa fossero.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
«Allora, Ace? Come sta andando il tuo allenamento?».

Lina era tornata al loro campo d’addestramento notturno qualche ora dopo. Aveva sempre la solita espressione divertita sul viso: impossibile dire che cosa quei due avessero combinato mentre il pipistrello gigante cenava (era più uno spuntino di mezzanotte, in realtà). Di certo qualcosa doveva essere successo, perché aveva chiamato Ace per nome.

«Bene. Forse non sarà contento qualcuno dei tuoi compagni, ma io di sicuro son soddisfatto dei miei progressi».

«Sono felice di sentirlo. Pensi di poter tornare nel tuo mondo già domani mattina?».

«Solo se mi lasciate dormire un po’,» rispose Ace, sorridendo, «sono stravolto, ho bisogno di riposarmi».

«Va bene. Si può fare».

Lina si sedette per terra, stiracchiandosi.

«Allora, cos’è che ti ha trattenuto per così tanto tempo, Lina?».

«Oh, niente. Pensavo volessi un po’ di tempo per star da solo. Non deve essere facile finire in un altro mondo e rimanere sani di testa».

Ace ridacchiò sotto i baffi, come un gatto. Ormai prendere le stelle dal cielo e infilarle nel recipiente di vetro per fogli era diventato piuttosto semplice, automatico, come richiamare le fiamme dalle vene quando combatteva. Era una bella sensazione – gli dava speranza contro Barbanera.

«Vuoi andare a dormire?».

«Solo se dormi di fianco a me,» disse lui, facendole l’occhiolino, «odio dormire da solo e tu sei l’unica che resiste alle alte temperature, da queste parti».

«Ma senti tu, che impudenza!» Lina rise, senza imbarazzo, prima di rispondergli che sì, avrebbe potuto tenerselo stretto nel sonno come un orsacchiotto di peluche – ma niente scherzi, o lo avrebbe ridotto in cenere e poi avrebbe dato fuoco alle ceneri.

Proprio perché Lina non era imbarazzata Ace capì che qualcosa doveva essere successo tra quei due piromani qualche ora prima: preferì comunque non chiedere.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
«Hai capito il piano?».

«Sì, sorellina, ho capito, non sono stupida. Quando Enigma parte con il suo Buco Nero, Ace attiva un BKB e si infila tra “le pieghe dello spazio e del tempo” e cerca di tornare a casa sua. Poi io incenerisco quel figlio di puttana e la facciamo finita. Però ancora non è chiaro come Ace finirà sicuramente nel suo mondo: non è un po’ troppo ottimistico, quel _sicuramente_?».

Oracle si intromise nella loro conversazione. «In linea teorica, il suo mondo dovrebbe avvertire la sua insolita mancanza e quindi dovrebbe cercare di attirarlo da dove è arrivato. Non è detto che funzioni precisamente, tuttavia le percentuali giocano a suo favore».

«Certo, le percentuali. Grazie tante» Disse Lina, agitando una mano davanti alla faccia di Oracle. Poi si girò verso il Negozio, dove Ace stava giocando con il BKB.

Mannaggia a lei se non si era affezionata a quel marmocchio.

Lina gli si avvicinò e gli tolse l’oggetto dalle mani, prima che lo attivasse per sbaglio. «Allora, caro mio, sei pronto? Sai come si attiva, no?».

«Sì, me lo ha spiegato il guerriero blu con la maschera. Ha detto che ho una sola possibilità di riuscita».

«Sven ti ha detto la verità. Non lo potrai attivare una seconda volta».

Si guardarono. Ace sorrise, e Lina sospirò.

«Mi mancherai, Lina. Grazie per l'aiuto».

«Anche tu mi mancherai. Vedi di fare il culo allo stronzo che ti ha mandato qui. Voglio sentirlo gridare da qua. Chiaro?».

«Sfavillante».

La mano di Ace cominciò a bruciare, seguita a ruota da quella di Lina. Le loro dita infuocate si incrociarono e i due risero allegramente. Scambiarsi scintille era un buon modo per dirsi addio.

«Ora andiamo,» ricominciò Lina, sempre sorridente, «dobbiamo metterci in marcia».

Al fianco di Ace, quella mattina, saltellavano un’arciera e una sorta di cerbiatto. Anche loro avevano i capelli rossi e parlavano parecchio. Avevano subito preso Ace in simpatia e non smettevano mai di fargli domande sul suo mondo e sui Frutti del Diavolo.

«Oh-oh!» esclamò Windrunner «direi che ci siamo! Hai capito che faccia ha Enigma?».

«O perlomeno che aspetto ha? La sua faccia non è granché, sempre se quella è la sua faccia».

«Dai, Enchantress, hai capito che intendo!».

«L’importante è che lo sappia io,» rispose Ace, «e credo di aver capito chi è. Quello laggiù, no?» Indicò una massa di energia scura con due fari al posto degli occhi. Windrunner ed Enchantress annuirono.

«Proprio lui!» dissero, in coro.

«Noi andiamo. Ciao, carino! É stato un piacere conoscerti!».

E Lyralei, veloce come il vento, scomparve dalla vista di Ace; Enchantress, saltellando vivacemente, seguì la compagna d’armi verso il fiume.

Ace dovette attendere al sicuro, benché volesse passare all’attacco insieme al resto dei Radiant. Rimanere lì, senza combattere, era un’enorme perdita di tempo e di fuoco. In più, lo faceva sentire inutile, se non un peso.

Pensò a Barbanera: allo scontro che aveva lasciato a metà con quel lurido bastardo. Doveva concentrarsi su quel prossimo combattimento senza lasciarsi prendere dalla rabbia. Poteva vincerlo. Doveva solo acchiappare una stella nel suo viaggio di ritorno, tra spazio e tempo, e lanciarla addosso a Barbanera. Non aveva paura: le sue mani erano bollenti per la trepidazione, per l’attesa. 

Ecco, dopo essersi concentrato su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare una volta tornato nel proprio mondo, riuscì a osservare la battaglia nel fiume. Era acqua bassa e dolce: con un salto avrebbe potuto raggiungere l’altra sponda senza bagnarsi neanche la suola degli stivali. A ben vedere, però, non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno: i combattenti si stavano spostando verso la foresta nell’area dei Radiant.

«E tu chi saresti, eh?».

Ace si voltò e vide il gigantesco topo volante a una decina di metri di distanza: sul suo dorso cavalcava il piromane della notte precedente.

Ah, sì, voleva proprio fargli uno scherzo, a quel suo compare di fuoco.

«Sono una nuova fiamma di Lina» rispose Ace, con un sorrisone.

Batrider emise una sorta di ringhio – di certo non era stato il pipistrello a ruggire in quel modo – prima di acchiappare Ace con un lazo di fuoco e a portarlo verso Enigma e il resto degli avversari. Il lazo scomparve e un millisecondo dopo Ace attivò il BKB, perché lui e Batrider erano abbastanza vicini da notare un _Black Hole_ imminente, ma troppo distanti perché il Buco Nero colpisse Ace.

Eccolo: Ace era scivolato verso quel centro di gravitazione tra le mani di Enigma e poi ci si era buttato dentro come un ladro. Scomparve dalla vista dei Radiant e dei Dire, pensando che, come lui aveva tenuto in mano una stella prima del rombo della supernova, quell’Enigma o Dilemma che fosse aveva acchiappato una stella ormai esplosa.

  
  
  


\---

  


  
  
«Come hai fatto a far fuori Barbanera, Ace?» gli chiese Rufy, la prima volta che si incontrarono da quando Ace era finito in un altro mondo. In realtà, prima di fargli domande lo aveva stritolato per bene, avviluppandosi attorno al suo fratellone come la coda di una scimmia al ramo. Dopotutto, erano sulla nave di Cappello di Paglia, e quindi tutti, lì, erano abituati alle dimostrazioni di affetto di Rufy (sulla Moby Dick avrebbero potuto pensare a scherzi o tentativi di soffocamento).

«Ho avuto un piccolo aiuto da un’amica».

«Non mi dirai nient’altro di tutta questa storia, vero?».

Ace vide Sanji uscire dalla cucina. Oh, in effetti, raccontare quella storia avrebbe fatto diventare Sanji di un invidioso, ma di un invidioso... E sarebbe stato molto divertente!

Lina, in effetti, era un bel ricordo. Certo, a Ace non sarebbe piaciuto dover viaggiare ancora per buchi neri o quant’altro solo per rivederla, anche perché quel piromane sul pipistrello non avrebbe reagito bene. Era e sarebbe rimasta un bel ricordo, Lina. L’avrebbe ricordata meglio davanti a un falò, forse: però anche la sua risata era piacevole da riportare alla mente. 

Era una sua amica, dopotutto. Il pensiero gli portava solo piacere: non c’era la tristezza dell’addio, solo l’augurio di un buon ritorno a casa e di rivedere amici cari. Non che Lina non gli fosse cara – ma, essendo un’anima affine a lui, avrebbe trovato il suo ricordo nel fuoco semplicemente piacevole, non malinconico.

«Se mi offrirete la cena, io vi racconterò la mia storia!».

  
  
  
Povero Sanji: oltre al danno (alla cena), la beffa.

**Author's Note:**

> Son contenta perché: ho scritto di Lina e Jin'zakk, di Lina ed Ace amici, e di Ace che sconfigge Barbanera e quindi sopravvive. Cioè, yeah.
> 
> La tecnica di cui si parla ovviamente è Laguna Blade. Boh, ma io amo giocare Lina, è troppo op (be', oddio, dipende dalle patch).
> 
> Il titolo è next level latino. Sarebbe una citazione famosissima dall'Eneide che ho tagliuzzato perché "veteris" non c'entrava nulla con questa storia, mentre intendevo sottolineare la familiarità tra i poteri dei due manipolatori di fuoco.
> 
> Questa storia non tiene conto della 6.86 che just wtf. Non tiene conto neanche di spiegazioni scientifiche decenti, primo perché non credo che esistano al riguardo, secondo perché anche se ci fossero non le capirei, terzo perché Interstellar. (è un valido argomento!)
> 
> Grazie per aver letto.


End file.
